


My way

by missneuroticS



Category: Sex Pistols (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Denial of Feelings, Drug Use, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Memories, Oral Sex, Self-Destruction, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missneuroticS/pseuds/missneuroticS
Summary: Szerette...az első pillanattól fogva...





	1. Chapter 1

Emlékek. Néha hívatlanul jönnek, elég hozzá egy ismerős hang, kép, vagy kellően szomorú hangulat. Váratlanul megjelennek, és újra pörögni kezdenek, mint egy régen látott mozifilm.  
De John maga sem tudta, miért ugrott be neki Sid emléke azon az álmosan unalmas délutánon a szobája ablakában ülve. Hiszen nem volt szomorú és nem látott, hallott semmit, ami a múltra emlékeztethette volna. Mégis előjöttek azok a régi emlékképek, minden egyebet elhomályosítva.

\- Mi a francot nézel, mi?! – kérdezte John unottan iszogatva a sörét a klub egyik félre eső asztalánál.  
Sid akkor már percek óta bámult rá megfejthetetlen arckifejezéssel. A szerencsétlen fattyú nem hitte volna, hogy John ezt észreveszi, igyekezett óvatos lenni, de persze ezt is elszúrta, mint mindent az életében.  
Sid elsápadt a kérdéstől, majd az arca egyre vörösebb lett.  
\- Semmit.-vágta rá halkan és tiltakozóan.  
John bólintott.  
\- Ajánlom is. Ne bámulj rám így!  
\- Hogy? –Sid értetlen képet vágott.  
\- Mint egy ostoba ribanc...  
John gúnyosan elmosolyodott.  
Sid pedig meglepődött John gyűlöletet sugárzó kijelentésén.  
\- Oh… ne haragudj…-motyogta.  
John felkapott egy útjában lévő üres papírpoharat és Sid felé hajította.  
\- Annyira szánalmas vagy! – morgott, majd felpattant az asztaltól és a klub másik végébe vette az irányt, minél messzebb Sid zavaró pillantásától és még zavaróbb jelenlététől.  
John cigarettára gyújtott, miközben tovább fürkészte a kihalt utcát a szoba ablakából.  
Hát igen… Sid mindig is oda volt érte. Már az első perctől kezdve, ahogy megismerkedtek. És John tudta, hogy van más is a vak buzgóságon kívül, hogy az együttesbe kerüljön. John ezt tisztán érezte. A kis szemét mindig úgy nézett rá, hogy John gyomra felfordult és legszívesebben neki ugrott volna. Az a fura nézése nem volt természetes és mindig is összezavarta. Gyűlölte a fiút ezért. Mi a francot akart tőle?! Miért nem azzal foglalkozott, ami a dolga lett volna?! Mert például zenélni azt nem tudott. Csak nézett rá ostobán.  
Na meg lőtte magát minden szeméttel, amihez csak hozzá jutott…  
John benyitott a lakásba és végig ment a folyosón, aminek végén egy aprócska kis szobában, egy piszkos matracon találta Sidet. Undort érzett, ahogy megállt felette és egy percig azt figyelte egyáltalán lélegzik e, majd amikor megbizonyosodott arról, hogy a fiú él, felkapta a matrac mellett lévő vízzel telt palackot és hirtelen mozdulattal leöntötte Sidet.  
A fiú köhögve, fuldokolva tért magához és szédelegve ült fel a matracon.  
\- John? – kérdezte elképedve, ahogy meglátta az előtte álló alakot.  
\- Igen Sid. Én vagyok. – mondta John kimérten és szemei végig futottak Sid sápadt fehér bőrén, kócos fekete haján, kába tekintetén. Észrevett egy vérző sebhelyen a fiú szájánál és kilelte a hideg. Vajon mit művelhetett…  
Csendben figyelte az arcát, ahogy gondolkodik és keresi a szavakat. Hogy egyszerre zavart és boldog, amiért láthatja társát.  
\- Sokat jelent, hogy eljöttél…- sóhajtott fel végül hálásan.  
\- Csak annyit, hogy egy haszontalan szemét vagy, aki nem jelent meg a zenekari próbán. – gúnyolódott John, majd gyorsan hátat is fordított Sidnek és elhűlve vizslatta a hatalmas felfordulást, ami a szobában uralkodott. Üres italos üvegek, hulladék mindenhol. A függöny nélküli ablakból meleg napfény áradt, az egyetlen normálisnak mondható dolog, ami szinte csalogatta Johnt, hogy menjen oda.  
\- Hogy tudsz így élni?! – kérdezte fennhangon, ahogy átlépkedett a földön lévő szeméthalmokon és megállt az ablak előtt.  
Csak nézett ki az üvegen túlra. Hallotta, ahogy Sid mellé ért és szinte hozzá simult. A hajáról, arcáról csöpögött a hideg víz, amit John öntött rá. A teste kicsit reszketett, talán fázott, vagy túl gyenge volt.  
\- Sajnálom, hogy csalódást okoztam.- suttogta szomorúan.  
John helyeselt.  
\- Folyton csalódást okozol, és mindig azt hiszem, nem lehetsz már ennél lentebb. De állandóan az ellenkezője bizonyosodik be. – vágta a szavakat fájón őszintén Sidhez, miközben rá sem nézett. Idegesítette a fiú túlzott közelsége és dühös is volt rá. Sid elrontotta a napját. Sőt, elrontotta az egész életét.  
\- Jóvá tudom tenni? – kérdezte félénken Sid és alig érezhetően megsimította John vállát.  
\- Kötve hiszem! – rázta meg a fejét felháborodottan John.  
Sid érintése a válláról a karjára került, ahogy realizálta ezt, John azonnal tiltakozva elhúzódott, de rövidesen újra érezte a fiú gyengéden hozzá nyomódó testét.  
\- Velem maradsz? – érdeklődött Sid reménykedve.  
\- Nem tudom érdemes e rád pazarolni az időmet! – tért ki az egyenes válasz elől John és bár érzékelte Sid izgalmát, az agya és ő maga is tökéletesen érzéketlen maradt.  
\- Olyan magányos vagyok. Nem szeretnék egyedül lenni. Kérlek, ne menj sehova, maradj itt!- a fiú szinte kérlelően húzódott hozzá közel. A teste forró volt, de John nem mondott és nem tett semmit, a vére mintha olvaszthatatlan jégből lett volna.  
Legalábbis John ezt kívánta magában.  
John mélyeket szívott a cigarettájából, ahogy ez a dolog felrémlett előtte.  
Igen… Sid mindig is ilyen volt. Egyszerűen szánalmas. Neki nem számított semmit a büszkeség. Olyan volt, mint valami kivert kutya, folyton nyüszített. Ösztönlény volt. Nem tudott reálisan gondolkodni. Sőt John azt is megkockáztatta, hogy gondolkodni sem tudott. Csak érezni volt képes és bőven kielégítette, ha egy meleg test veszi körül.

\- Hé, te, takarodj a színpadról! – csengett ellentmondást nem tűrően a klub csaposának a hangja.  
John, aki éppen akkor lépett be az ajtón, rögtön a hangok irányába fordult és meglátta Sidet a színpadon.  
Első gondolata az volt, hogy nem törődik vele, de tudta, hogy ha Sid túl messzire megy, a végén még helyben hagyják és bár megérdemelte volna a drogos senkiházija, John végül mégis felment érte.  
Sid akkorra már magához vett egy gitárt és játszani kezdett rajta, azaz csak próbálkozott.  
\- Mi a fenét csinálsz? – förmedt rá John, ahogy Sid lelassult mozdulatait mustrálta.  
Sid rápillantott és megjelent az a szokásos ostoba, semmibe révedő vigyorgás az arcán, ami elárulta, hogy megint alaposan be van lőve.  
\- Egész éjjel gyakoroltam! Mert azt mondtad, fejlődnöm kell! És azt csinálom, amit mondasz John. Hiszen te olyan okos vagy. – hadarta el Sid.  
John zavarba jött.  
\- Honnan veszel ilyesmiket? Én nem vagyok okos. – vágott közbe.  
-De igen! És engem összezavarnak az okos emberek. Te is összezavarsz John…  
Sid eddig kábult arckifejezése most átváltozott valami ismeretlenül gyengéddé, amit viszont John inkább nem vett tudomásul. Ehelyett türelmetlenül elvette a fiútól a gitárt.  
\- Én nem vagyok okos. Te viszont el vagy szállva és ez itt nem a te gitárod!  
\- Tényleg? – hökkent meg Sid.  
\- Igen! Szóval gyere le a rohadt színpadról. – kérte hidegen és tárgyilagosan John.  
Meglepetésére Sid engedelmeskedett neki, nem ellenkezett így rövidesen elhagyhatták a klubot.  
\- Tényleg egész éjjel ébren voltál? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve John, amint a közeli parkban ültek. Koromsötét és csend vette őket körbe.  
Sid lelkesen bólogatott.  
\- Azt mondtad, nem tudok játszani.  
\- Ez így van. Sokat kell még tanulnod. –helyeselt John és látta, hogy a mondata nem esett jól Sidnek. A fiú arcán rózsaszín árny futott végig.  
\- Azt teszem, amit mondasz John. És tudod miért? - pillantott lopva Johnra, aki flegmán vállat vont.  
\- Fogalmam sincs. Talán mert igazam van és ezt te is belátod…  
Sid mosolyogva ingatta a fejét.  
\- Azért mert a tied vagyok. A tied akarok lenni.  
\- Nem! – vágott a szavába dühösen John, mert egyáltalán nem akart erről beszélni. Nem akart szentimentális, nyálas párbeszédeket. Nem akarta, hogy Sid ezzel fárassza. Nem akart semmit.  
\- A tied akarok lenni John. Csak a tied. – ismételte meg Sid és megint jött azzal a John által gyűlölt, idegen nézésével, amitől a fiúnak egyszerre lett forró a vére az idegességtől és borzongott bele.  
\- Nem mondasz semmit? – kérdezte Sid csalódottan pár perc múlva.  
John elhúzta a száját.  
\- Mit mondjak? Őrült vagy! – jelentette ki és csak nézte az égen ragyogó sápadt fényű csillagokat.  
Az az éjszaka, ha lehet még jobban összekavarta Johnt. Be kellett látnia, hogy soha nem találkozott még ilyen emberrel, mint Sid. Minduntalan a fülébe csengett a mondata: A tied akarok lenni…  
Neki még ezt nem mondták soha. Hozzá még senki sem akart tartozni. Erre itt volt ez a semmire kellő, nyomorult Sid, aki minden erejével görcsösen kapaszkodni akart belé. Minden természetellenes, kimondott és kimondatlan, gyerekes, kezdetleges érzésével.  
Franc sem tudhatta, mi járt az agyában…  
John még most is felháborodott, ahogy visszagondolt erre.  
Mégis mit képzelt magáról az a szemét fattyú?! Hogy John majd birtokolni fogja akár egy órára is?!  
Nos, lehet, hogy Sid buta volt és egyszerű, de néhány dolgot elég helyesen tudott megítélni és talán ismerte kicsit az emberi természetet.  
John tehetetlenül felsóhajtott. Sajnos…

Csak feküdt a földön és szemei a nikotintól sárga plafonra szegeződtek. Néha – néha az ablak felé pislantott. Még mindig szakadt az eső, mintha sosem akarna elállni többet.  
John részeg volt. Délelőtt óta ivott. Voltak ilyen napjai. Unatkozott és egyedül érezte magát. Először csak magában töltögetett a pohárba, de később valahogy Sid is csatlakozott hozzá és együtt múlatták az időt. Akkor már pohár sem kellett, megtette az üveg is.  
Aznap valahogy minden tűrhetőbb volt. Sid nem volt olyan idegesítő John számára, vagy csak ő viseltetett nagyobb türelemmel irányában. Egy hangos szó sem volt közöttük, jobbára csak ittak némán. Néha összevillant a tekintetük, de John mindig félre nézett és ezzel befejezte azt, amit Sid el sem tudott kezdeni.  
John lépteket hallott és látta, ahogy Sid lefekszik a földre, tőle nem messze. Felül nem volt rajta ruha. A bőre fehéren világított a délután szürkeségében, csak a mély vágások törték meg ezt a látványt.  
John egyszerűen nem értette, hogy képes Sid így elbánni magával?!  
Csak bámulta a közelében fekvő fiút, aki úgy tűnt szintén elég sokat ivott. A szemei csukva voltak, az arca sem rezdült, a mellkasa lassan és ütemesen mozgott, ahogy a levegőt vette, a haja izzadt és kócos volt. A félelmetes vágások pedig egyszerre vonzották és taszították John tekintetét. Sid talán érezte, hogy figyeli, mert oldalra fordult és felnyitotta a szemeit. Nem szólt, pár másodpercig nézett Johnra, aztán igyekezett felkászálódni, mintha meg akarná előzni, hogy a fiú tolja arrébb, vagy küldje el. John ezen kissé megdöbbent.  
\- Hova mész? – kérdezte halkan.  
\- Nem tudom. Messzebb tőled, mert ezt akarod. – felelte akadozó nyelvvel Sid.  
John feje szédült a nap folyamán elfogyasztott különféle szeszesitaloktól.  
\- És ha nem akarom?! – kérdezte.  
Most Sid döbbent meg a provokatívnak hangzó kérdésen. Az arcából kifutott a vér. Értetlenül pislogott.  
\- Maradhatsz, ha szeretnél. – mondta még John és nem kellett ezt még egyszer kérnie. Sid visszafeküdt mellé, valamivel közelebb is, mint imént.  
John érezte forró leheletét az arcán és érezte minden apró rezdülését. Újra a rettenetes penge okozta sebekre nézett és látta maga előtt, ahogy Sid a koncerten, a színpad közepén egy szinte könnyed mozdulattal hosszú vágást ejt a mellkasán, vagy a karjain. Aztán örül, mikor az emberek őrjöngnek, mintha valami olyan dolgot vitt volna véghez, ami dicsőséges. Pedig ez inkább ijesztő volt.  
\- Miért kell mindig bántanod magad? – érdeklődött, de a hangja nevetségesen elcsuklott.  
Sid gyerekesen vigyorogva vonogatta a vállát, mintha ez az egész csak egy kis karcolás lenne.  
Az Istenverte, kretén talán nem is tudta rá a választ.  
John óvatosan végighúzta az ujjait az egyik hosszabb vágás mentén, ettől Sid kicsit felszisszent, de tűrte. Számára már ez is fizikai kontaktus volt, amit mindig is hajszolt és akart. A fájdalom ellenére is. Vagyis John számára úgy tűnt, erre van szüksége. A szemei lázasan csillogtak, ahogy John keze elhagyta a karját és a mellkasára tért át, szinte csodálkozva, mennyire súlyosak ezek a sebek valójában. Mélyek voltak, a vér épp hogy megszáradt a széthasított bőr szélein. Sid halkan felsóhajtott, a légzése gyorsabb lett.  
\- Istenem…- suttogott maga elé John és akkor már magán érezte Sid pillantását, amiben egyértelműen ott volt a vágy. Nem akarta ezt, de nem tudott elmenekülni. Túl sok volt az ital, a mozdulatai túl ködösek és nehezek voltak. Olyan különösen érezte magát.  
\- A véred…- mondta még szörnyülködve, de Sid csak mosolygott.  
\- Ez nem számít John. Még mindig akarod, hogy maradjak?  
Jéghideg ujjak futottak végig John nyakánál, alig érezhetően, mintegy engedélyre várva.  
És John semmiben sem volt biztos.  
\- Azt hiszem…  
Aztán már nem nagyon beszéltek. John nem akart megszólalni és nyilvánvaló idiótaságokat mondani. Sid is hallgatott, talán ő is hasonlóan érzett. Egymás szótlan tekintetéből és arcáról olvasták le, mi legyen a következő lépés, mi lehet a helyes. John számára minden abszolút helytelennek látszott, míg Sidnek egyértelműen felemelő volt.  
Aztán megtört a kínos mozdulatlanság és egyszerre mozdultak meg a másik felé.  
Hogy milyen volt Johnnak megcsókolni Sidet? Fura és nem olyan, mint ahogy azt el lehet képzelni. Valóságos volt. Nagyon is. Sid ügyetlen volt, ahogy John is. Mindketten izzadtak voltak és italszagúak. Ráadásul John nagyon szédült, a gyomrában mintha kő lett volna, a szíve a torkáig ugrott, amikor a nyelvük összeért. Sid viszont ettől bepörgött és egyre többre vágyott.  
\- Ne nyúlj hozzám és ne csinálj úgy, mint egy ribanc! – szólalt meg John kissé fenyegetően, amint Sid nyögdécselése egyre hangosabb lett, betöltve ezzel a szobát, karjai pedig megpróbálták körbefonni.  
John nem akart ilyen szoros érintkezést, Sid viszont csak ezt akarta.  
A fiú kicsit megszeppent John cseppet sem szenvedélyes kérésétől, de engedelmeskedett. Hagyta, hogy John irányítson. A kis szemétnek amúgy is teljesen mindegy volt már, percek alatt elszállt vele a realitás. Maga tolta le a nadrágját, nem volt túl szemérmes. John ámulva tapasztalta, milyen kevés is elég neki, hogy a felhők között érezze magát. Néhány kezdetleges csók, az egymáshoz nyomódó bőrük, John gyors érintései és Sid máris zihálni kezdett, miközben egyre hangosabban nyöszörgött.  
Pár mozdulat és John érezte Sid hevesen összerezzenő testét, majd az ujjainál szaporán terjedő forró fehérséget. Aztán már csak a lihegését hallotta.  
Undorral ellökte magától és megtörölte a kezét a ruhájában. Mintha rögtön kijózanodott volna, belül üvöltött a tény, hogy megtette. Az arca lángolni kezdett.  
\- Johny…- bújt közelebb hozzá Sid levegőért kapkodva és sóhajában hallatszott a boldogság, hála, keveredve a hitetlenséggel.  
De kit érdekelt akkor Sid boldogsága? John annyira szégyellte magát.  
\- Hagyj békén! – ordított Sidre meglepően hangosan és inkább bámulta az ablakot, miközben átkozta magát.  
Hogy csinálhatott ilyet?!  
\- John…- dadogta Sid, de John nem hagyta, hogy bármit mondjon.  
\- Takarodj innen! – szólt emelt hangon és alig várta, hogy Sid pár perc múlva elhagyja a szobát.  
Akkor vette észre, hogy elállt az eső.  
A cigarettafüst lassan kígyózott felfelé és John újra élte magában azokat a másodperceket Siddel a mocskos padlón alkoholba fojtva. Ő is piszkosnak érezte magát a tette után és látni sem akarta Sidet. Gyűlölte azt a gyorsan lélegző, még mindig remegő, izzadt és ragadós lényt, aki ott feküdt mellette önkívületi boldogságban úszva. Gyűlölte, ahogy kimondta a nevét. Gyűlölte, mert abban hallotta a szeretetet és John irtózni akart attól a szeretettől, amit Sid tudott adni neki.

\- Beteggé tettél…-suttogta Sid reszketve és ajkait végig húzta John nyakának vonalán, de a fiú durván eltolta magától és lenéző pillantásokkal illette. Ám Sid ezt nem vette rossz néven, sőt mintha nem is érdekelte volna az elutasítás, ismét Johnhoz hajolt, csókolni akarta, de John elhúzódott tőle.  
\- Lázas vagyok John… Kívül és belül…- sóhajtott fel és figyelte, ahogy John tehetetlenül az ágy szélére ült.  
\- Játssz velem, kérlek! – mondta remegő hangon és feltérdelt az ágyon.  
\- Játssz magaddal! – vágott vissza John.  
\- Kérlek…- a fiú szinte könyörgött.  
\- Miért nem hagysz békén? – kérdezte John gondterhelten, ahogy végignézett Siden. Egyáltalán nem akarta, de valami vonzotta, hogy tekintete elidőzzön Sid testének minden pontján, beleértve a piszkos pólóját, a szétszurkált vénáit, verejtékes homlokát és a farmernadrágját, ahol látszódott a kemény izgalom.  
Fájdalmasan emberi és esendő volt. John torka összeszűkült.  
\- Francba…- mondta és érezte, ahogy izzadtság cseppek gurulnak le a hátáról.


	2. NO FUTURE FOR ME...

Nos, igen… Sid annyira primitív volt, hogy mindig képes volt félre dobni azt a morzsányi méltóságát és szűkölve könyörögni. Ez annyira jellemző volt a szerencsétlenre.

John közönyösen pillantott végig az előtte elterülő látképen. Egy kihalt épület tetején voltak és John tulajdonképpen nem értette, mit is keresnek ott, Sid nem árult el semmit. Csak ment előtte titokzatos arccal. A féleszű, azt hitte, felcsigázhatja Johnt azzal, ha egy árva szót sem szól, de inkább csak feldühítette.  
\- Elárulod végre, minek vagyunk itt? – kérdezte türelmetlenül John. A kora esti szél kíméletlenül átfújt a ruháján, egyáltalán nem esett neki jól most ott lenni.  
Sid, aki jó pár méterre állt tőle, válasz helyett elsétált a tető legszélére és lenézett onnan.  
\- Neked nem tetszik? – kérdezett vissza.  
Sid olyan gyerekesen viselkedett! Mindent képes volt megcsodálni és még a legegyszerűbb dolgokban is gyönyörködött.  
John megrázta a fejét.  
\- Ez a város egy szeméttelep. Még innen fentről is.  
-Sajnálom… Csak mutatni akartam valamit, ami lenyűgöz. – mondta bánatosan Sid.  
\- Engem nem kell lenyűgözni! – morgott John.  
\- Akkor mit tegyek?- tárta szét a karjait Sid.  
John szívesen rávágta volna, hogy legszívesebben azt, ha Sid békén hagyná a bugyutaságaival és jó messzire elmenne, mert eléggé a terhére volt, de e helyett csak vállat vont.  
\- Semmit. – és ő is a tető széléhez ment, de aztán rögtön vissza is lépett, annyira megszédítette a hirtelen magasság.  
\- Mi az, bírod a magasat? – kérdezte, csak hogy Sid figyelmét elterelje a félelemről, ami jól érzékelhetően végigfutott rajta.  
\- Inkább a mélység, ami vonz. – vallotta be Sid.  
John megtörölte a homlokát.  
\- Én utálom. – jelentette ki és figyelte, milyen kevés választja el a fiút attól, hogy lezuhanjon. Valami arra késztette, hogy figyelmeztesse, de inkább csak hallgatott.  
\- Nem félnék leugrani. – közölte Sid.  
\- Hát persze, ha elég kábítószer lenne a véredben. – vágott vissza gúnyosan John.  
\- Te azt hiszed, gyáva vagyok? – nézett rá Sid és fura szikrák csillantak meg a szemeiben.  
\- Nem Sid, én azt hiszem, hogy nem vagy beszámítható. – mondta erre John.  
\- Mindig, mindenki ezt hiszi rólam. De már megszoktam. – Sid tett egy lépést és már tényleg olyan veszélyesen kint volt, hogy John úgy hitte, egy erősebb széllökés is a mélybe vetheti.  
\- Ezek után mit akarsz, mit higgyek? – érdeklődött közömbösen, de a gyomrába bele állt a fájdalom, ahogy realizálta a látványt. Gyorsan odalépett a fiúhoz és erősen megmarkolta a karját, majd határozottan vissza rántotta a tető széléről.  
\- Fejezd ezt be! – mondta dühösen.  
Sid hálásan nézett rá és bár valószínűleg fájt neki John szorítása, nem enyhített rajta.  
\- Szeretném, ha mást hinnél rólam, nem azt, amit látsz. – suttogta.  
\- Mégis mit? – kérdezte John.  
\- Azt, hogy nem vagyok reménytelen. Hogy mindig van remény számomra, amíg te velem vagy. –mosolyodott el.  
John arca vörössé vált.  
\- Hagyjuk ezt most! – sóhajtott fel és elengedte a fiú karját. Tétován cigaretta után keresgélt a zsebeiben.  
Sid csillogó szemekkel és őszinte csodálattal követte a mozdulatait.  
\- És hogy szerelmes vagyok beléd. – mondta ekkor.  
John annyira meglepődött, hogy a kezéből majdnem kiesett a cigaretta. Érezte, ahogy a vér elhagyja az arcát és furcsa szédülés keríti hatalmába.  
\- Mióta? – kérdezte, és maga is elcsodálkozott, hogy ezek a szavak hagyták el a száját. Síd félénken elmosolyodott és láthatóan jól esett neki John érdeklődése.  
\- Régóta…  
John gúnyosan csóválta a fejét.  
\- Oh, várj, kitalálom! Azóta mióta megláttál, vagy nem is, jobbat tudok, azóta, hogy részegen rákényszerítettél, egy-két undorító dologra…  
Sid mosolya rögtön eltűnt, érzékelte és értette a cinizmust a másik minden szavában.  
\- Én nem kényszerítettelek rá semmire sem! – mondta dacosan.  
\- Ja, hát persze… Mindegy, hogy gondolod, de soha többet ne mondd ezt nekem! – háborodott fel John.  
\- Ha így érzek, miért kellene megjátszani magamat, miért nem lehet nevén nevezni a dolgokat? – csodálkozott el értetlenül Sid és ugyanolyan sápadttá vált, mint John.  
\- Azt sem tudod, mit beszélsz! De vedd tudomásul, hogy nem érdekelsz, ahogy semmi sem érdekel veled kapcsolatban! – vágott a szavába John és meggyújtva a cigarettáját a lejárat felé vette az irányt. Azt várta, hogy Sid is utána megy, de csak állt ott, ahol hagyta.  
\- Ha nem érdekellek, akkor miért nem engedted, hogy megtegyem? – kérdezte halkan.  
John kezdett kételkedni abban, hogy Sid gyáva. Talán tényleg leugrott volna, hiszen ahogy önmagával bánt, abból úgy tűnt, nem tiszteli az életet és valószínűleg nem is igazán boldog benne. Lehet, hogy nem kellett volna segíteni rajta. Őszintén, maga sem tudta, miért lépett oda hozzá ösztönösen és azonnal, megakadályozva, hogy kárt tegyen magában. De nem akart kételyt és nem akarta, hogy az tükröződjön rajta, esetleg mégiscsak imponál neki Sid közeledése. Nem akart egy szemernyi bizonytalanságot sem mutatni, hogy Sid esetleg úgy érezze, fontos neki. Belül elborította valami dühös forróság.  
\- Senkinek sem hagytam volna, hogy őrültséget csináljon. Megyek, iszom valamit. – válaszolta végül higgadtan, aztán Sid már csak a gyorsan dobogó lépteit hallhatta, ahogy szalad végig a korhadt, régi lépcsőkön.

Aznap John ki tudott lépni ebből a kellemetlen helyzetből. De ez nem jelentette azt, hogy örökké el tudott menekülni Sid elől. És főleg saját maga elől.

John neki dőlt a falnak és nézte, ahogy Sid letérdel elé.  
-Ezt ne…- suttogta hevesen, de Sid nem hagyta abba. Arca az öröm és a zavar tűzpiros lángjában égett.  
\- Bármit megteszek neked… - bizonygatta, ahogy gombolni kezdte John nadrágját  
\- Jó ég… menthetetlen vagy Sid…- John szeme elhomályosult és az ajkába harapott. Sid tanácstalanul nézett fel rá. Tekintetében táncolt a félelem.  
\- Jól csinálom John? – kérdezte elcsukló hangon. John látta, ahogy reszket és az ő testén is remegések futottak végig az izgalom jeleként.  
Bizonytalanul bólogatott.  
\- Gondolom igen… - mondta és gyengéden lejjebb nyomta Sid fejét, egyfajta bátorítás képpen.  
Sid mosolygott.  
\- A tied vagyok Johny… Emlékszel?  
\- Igen…- sóhajtotta John, ahogy Sid az ágyéka felé bámult és lassan húzta egyre lejjebb a kigombolt farmerját.  
John szíve nagyot dobbant és gyorsan becsukta a szemét. Az ereiben száguldott felforrósodott vére.  
\- Nem mondhatod el senkinek sem! – jelentette ki.  
\- Esküszöm. – ígérte Sid.  
John maga elé vette a hamutálat és elnyomta a cigarettát. Mennyire zavartak voltak, mikor ezt megtették, de Sid egész jól félre tudta söpörni a sok kínos érzést, annyira akart Johnnal lenni. Annyira akart az övé lenni.

\- Oh Sid…- kapkodott levegőért John, amint izzadt homlokát a hűvös párnába temette. Szédült a tömény vodkától, ami homályossá tette a látását és furcsán álomszerűvé az érzékeit.  
Sid mellette volt. Kábultan és vágyakozóan egyszerre. A simogatásai egyre távolabb vitték Johnt a valóságtól, a felhevült csókjai a nyakáról áttértek az arcára, majd a szájára.  
\- Ez olyan jó érzés John… Olyan forró…- zihálta Sid és meztelen bőrük izzadtan tapadt egymáshoz.  
Forró… igen… John is így érezte, hogy nem tud uralkodni magán, hogy azokban a percekben egészen olyanná válik, mint Sid, aki hangosan nyögdécsel és rázkódik az érintéseitől. John nem akarta ezt, inkább sebesre harapta az ajkát, de igyekezett nem kiadni magát. Nem akarta mutatni, hogy mennyire gyenge valójában.  
Az ágy hangosan recsegett a mozdulataiktól, amikor John váratlanul magára húzta Sidet és sötétvörös nyomokat hagyott a fiú nyakán, ahogy bele harapott a bőrébe.  
És Sid tűrte ezt, sőt mintha büszkeség töltötte volna el ezektől az élénk színű jelektől. Együttlétük egyértelmű bizonyítékaitól.  
\- Veled szeretnék lenni… Örökre…- suttogta, ahogy Johnhoz simult.  
John agyában olyan kusza volt minden. Mintha szellemképként látta volna magukat. Kívülről. Ahogy az ágyon fekszenek, ruhátlanok és simogatják egymást, ahogy sohasem szabadna.  
A mozdulatok ütemesek és gyorsabbak lettek és John nem tudott felháborodni, vagy tiltakozni. Mint ahogy nem tudott durva lenni, vagy bármi más. Azt csinálta amit Sid, bátortalanul lemásolta őt. Sid pedig gyengéd volt. Nagyon is. És törődött vele.  
\- El fogok menni…- nyögte Sid pár perc múlva és John nem lepődött meg. Sid, akárhányszor értek egymáshoz, sosem bírta túl sokáig.  
Az őszinte nyögései és a reakciói Johnt is a beteljesülés felé vitték.  
Hihetetlen, de John arcára még most is a szégyent hirdető pírt varázsolt, mikor ezt magában visszaidézte. Egyúttal dühös is volt, mert sikerült Sidnek örömet okoznia. Ahogy a csókjaival nyomot hagyott a fiú testén, azzal Sid legnagyobb vágyát váltotta valóra.  
Birtokolta őt.  
És ahogy az ittasságtól és a szédült izgalomtól viselkedett, azzal azt tette világossá Sidnek, hogy akarja is, hogy ez így legyen.  
Ha csak egyetlenegyszer is…  
Annak az éjszakának az emlékét, a sok kérdést, a kételyeket John részéről, a lángot Sid oldaláról azonban hamarosan elhalványította az idő. Elmosták a gondok. Mert a gondok csak jöttek és szaporodtak. Feszültség a bandában, Sid egyre durvább kábítószer fogyasztása, amivel elszigetelte magát a zenésztársaitól.  
John az elején megpróbált Sidnek segíteni. Szerette volna jobb belátásra bírni. Elment hozzá, hogy beszéljen vele, de a bedrogozott idióta csak csókolni és ölelni akarta, meg mindenféle szentimentális szövegekkel jött elő. Így Johnnak végül elege lett, feladta és úgy döntött, hogy leveszi a kezét Sidről.  
Egyre jobban kerülni kezdte a fiút, aki közben elkezdett lógni egy kábszeres kis ribanccal.

\- Ki vagy rúgva! Vége! Érted? – ordított dühösen John Sid arcába, ahogy álltak egymással szemben Sid lepukkant albérletének ajtajában.  
\- Micsoda? – kérdezte döbbenten Sid.  
\- Te mától nem vagy a banda tagja! Túl sok értékes időt vesztegettem el veled és semmit sem fejlődtél. – magyarázta feldúltan John.  
A kijelentése meglepte Sidet.  
\- De John… Kérlek, ne csináld ezt! Majd összeszedem magam és igyekezni fogok. - dadogta elsápadva és csak bámulta a földet.  
John azonban hallani sem akart erről. Így megrázta a fejét.  
\- Késő. Még játszani sem tudsz normálisan! A koncerteken csak balhézol és próbák helyett azzal a Nancy „hogyishívjákkal” múlatod az idődet. Ez nem megy így Sid. Ennyi volt. – hadarta el, úgy hogy még csak nem is pillantott Sidre.  
\- Ő legalább szeret velem lenni! – védte meg a lányt Sid.  
John legyintett.  
\- Az a nő egy groupie. Egy drogos kurva, igazán mindegy neki, hogy kivel fekszik össze, csak az érdekli, hogy meglegyen a pénze heroinra. Velem is kikezdett, de én elutasítottam, aztán mászott rád…  
\- Akármit mondasz róla, ő kedvel engem és jól érzi velem magát. Tényleg érdeklem őt és ezt ki is mutatja, nem olyan hideg, mint te. – bizonygatta Sid, de John mélységes megvetést táplált a lány iránt.  
\- Hát akkor megérdemlitek egymást! Legyetek boldogok! Végeztünk. – gúnyolódott és sarkon fordult, majd tett pár lépést, mikor Sid utána szólt.  
\- Tudod, mit érzek irántad… Ha akarod, bármikor ott hagyom…  
John visszanézett és semmilyen érzelem nem látszott az arcán.  
\- Én nem akarom Sid. – vont vállat érdektelenül.  
Sid oda sétált hozzá. Reménytelenség volt a szemeiben.  
\- Szükségem van rád John! Nélküled elvesztem. Legyél velem, érints meg, csókolj úgy, mint azon az éjszakán. Szeretnék a karjaid között lenni újra. Erről álmodom…-mondta halkan. A hangja reszketett.  
John úgy érezte, Sid mindjárt sírni fog és nem akarta, hogy a fiú még jobban megalázza magát előtte.  
\- Kérlek, hagyd abba, mert ez szánalmas. – dühöngött, de Sid meg sem hallotta.  
\- A tied szeretnék lenni, úgy, mint akkor éjszaka amikor…  
John ekkor nem bírta tovább. Elege volt Sid nyálas könyörgéséből, hogy lassan a földön csúszik előtte, hogy önmaga karikatúrája. Ez nem méltó egy férfihoz. Ez nem méltó egy punkhoz.  
\- Elég! – kiáltotta, ahogy a tüdeje bírta.  
Sid szemei elkerekedtek.  
\- Fogd be a szád és értsd meg, nekem nem kellesz Sid! És vedd végre tudomásul, akkor éjszaka nem történt semmi! – mondta elvörösödve.  
Sid arcára döbbenet és csalódottság költözött.  
\- Nem történt semmi? – kérdezett vissza fájdalmas hangon.  
John átnézett rajta.  
\- Csak egy sor hiba.- felelte fagyosan és kurtán.  
Sid leforrázva állt vele szemben és John nem bírta, hogy végül ne nézzen rá.  
A sápadt, törékeny alakjára, a véraláfutásokkal, sebekkel és tűszúrásokkal csúfított karjaira, a kócos hajára, az izzadt homlokára, az idegességtől cserepes ajkaira és a szomorú arcára. Látta a végtelen bánatot tükröződni a vonásaiban és könnyektől elhomályosodni a barna szemeit.  
John mindig is úgy vélte, hogy legjobban Sid szemei voltak kifejezőek. Látott bennük valami elevent, és csillogót. Aminek még az élethez volt köze, nem a kábítószer hozta lassú agóniához. És ez a fény akkor is ott ragyogott, ha Sid épp be volt lőve. John jól tudta ezt, volt ideje megfigyelni, mert az utóbbi időben túl sokszor feledkezett bele Sid tekintetébe.  
\- Szóval úgy gondolod hiba volt? – szólalt meg Sid egy hosszúnak tűnő perc múlva.  
John hallotta, ahogy a könnyeit nyeldesi.  
\- Az. Egy rohadt nagy hiba. Mint ahogy az egész megismerkedésünk is, utálok rá emlékezni. És bár idáig azt gondoltam, tudok segíteni. Most már úgy vélem, ha tudnék is, nem akarok. Akármibe is keveredtél, oldd meg magad. Vagy majd az oldalkocsid, az a Nancy kirángat a zűrből. Ő úgyis olyan tüzes és nem hideg, mint én. Már nem akarok veled vesződni. Felejts el! – mondta John rideg hangon.  
Sid lehajtotta a fejét.  
\- Akkor sohasem találkozunk többet? –kérdezte és a hangja egészen rekedtté vált a feszültségtől. John nem tudta nem észrevenni, hogy szenved, de próbálta megőrizni a hidegvérét.  
\- Én remélem, hogy így lesz. Minden jót Sid. – ezzel John megfordult és gyors léptekkel elsietett.  
Hallotta, hogy a fiú még utána kiabál, kéri, hogy hallgassa végig, bocsásson meg és ilyesmik, de nem érdekelte már, elege volt. Azt gondolta az a leghelyesebb, ha ott hagyja minden kétségbeesésével és nyavalyás ragaszkodásával együtt.  
Akkor látta utoljára, hátat fordított neki és elment. Mert úgy hitte ezzel egy csapásra lezárhatja az egész butaságot, ami Sidhez fűzte. Gondosan magába temette, nem törődött vele többet, volt ennél jobb dolga. Azt hitte Sid nemsokára úgyis feltűnik, és ott folytatja, ahol abba hagyta a szégyenletes és már – már John számára kínos könyörgését. De Sid meglepő mód nem jelentkezett többet, teljesen eltűnt John életéből. Aki olykor hallott róla ezt-azt, többnyire negatívat és csak sajnálni tudta, hogy besétált egy számító ribanc csapdájába és sehogy sem tud menekülni. Később hallott Nancy rejtélyes haláláról, ami eléggé gyilkosságnak tűnt. Az ügynek Sid lett a gyanúsítottja, így börtönbe került egy időre.  
John magának okozott emlékezet kimaradása működött is addig, amíg nem szembesült egy újságcikkel, amiből megtudta, hogy Sid jó adag heroinnal véget vetett az életének. A hírtől John lefagyott.  
\- Ezt nem hiszem el! – csóválta a fejét és a cigarettájáért nyúlt.  
\- Mi a francot csináltál Sid? – merengett félhangosan és tehetetlen idegességében az asztalra csapott. Az ott lévő pohár ital felborult. John pedig csendben figyelte, ahogy terjed a folt a fehér terítőn, éppen úgy, ahogy az emlékek elborították az agyát.  
\- Miért? – kérdezte és valami fájni kezdett a mellkasában.  
Csak meredt előre, az újságra, rajta Sid nagyméretű fotójával.  
\- Jaj Sid…- tört fel belőle egy sóhaj.

\- John…- Sid az ő nevét mondta ki nyögve a tetőpont pillanatában. A teste megremegett, ahogy végig futott rajta az érzés.  
Johnnak ennyi pont elég volt, hogy ő is eljusson a csúcsra. Lehunyta a szemeit és erősen ajkába harapott, hogy ne kiáltson fel. Ettől ismét vérezni kezdett a szája, de nem bánta. Csak feküdt a hátán és hangosan vette a levegőt, érezte a nedvességet végigcsorogni a hasán, a lábánál, a gyűrött lepedőn és Sid nyirkos bőrén.  
\- Szeretlek John…- hallotta ekkor Sid lágy hangját.  
John szemei rögtön felnyíltak és kifulladva nézte Sidet. A fiú gyengéd és szeretetteljes simogatásokkal törölte végig John vérző ajkát az ujjaival. Az utcáról beáramló fények élesen megvilágították kipirult arcát, a még mindig hevesen emelkedő-süllyedő mellkasát és teste többi részét.  
John fura mód szépnek találta és tökéletesnek. Olyannak, amilyennek nem mindenki láthatja, mert nem élte át, nem tapasztalta meg azt, amit ő ezen az éjszakán. Maga sem tudta miért, de hirtelen magához húzta a fiút és gyengéd csókot nyomott a szétvagdosott bőrére. Sid meglepve sóhajtott fel.  
-Szeretlek. – ismételte el újra.  
John végighúzta ajkát a sebeken.  
\- Én is szeretlek. - mondta ekkor hezitálás nélkül és Sidre pillantott, akinek a tekintete egészen elhomályosult, és ahogy John szemlélte, úgy érezte megfejtette a lényét, legalábbis egy kicsit. Mert Sid egész átkozott életében csak azt akarta, hogy szeressék.  
\- Olyan jó vagy hozzám John… és én olyan boldog vagyok. – suttogott lelkesen Sid, ahogy szavak jöttek a szájára.  
John belül az ellenkezőjét érezte. Persze Sid elfogult volt és jónak hitte, pedig ő nem volt az, soha nem volt jó, sőt a legrosszabb volt a világon, egy hitvány alak. De mégsem szólalt meg, csak mosolygott csendesen. Szavak helyett Sid mellkasára tette a fejét és hallgatta a fiú gyors szívverését, meghatottságtól nehéz levegővételeit.

Ez volt John legvitatottabb pillanata eddigi évei alatt. Az a bizonyos éjszaka Siddel…  
Amikor először – és utoljára – mondta ki neki, hogy szereti.  
Mert akkor és ott úgy is érezte. Valóban és őszintén. Egy percet sem gondolkodott rajta, hogy bevallja és az este folyamán fogyasztott alkohol sem befolyásolta.  
Egy súlyos titok volt ez, amit később John inkább igyekezett elfelejteni. Nem akarta, hogy bármi Sidre emlékeztesse, hogy hozzá kösse.  
Ehhez az idióta, őrült veszteshez… Aki mindent csak elrontott, beleértve a saját kínkeserves életét is…  
Az ő érző és szeretni nagyon tudó, naiv, ártatlan, drága Sidjéhez… Aki annyira nagyon őszinte volt, mint ahogy az önzetlen csókjai és érintései.  
Az ő Sidje volt, csak az övé…  
Soha egy percig sem azé a ribancé, aki tönkretett mindent, azzal hogy bemászott a képbe és ezzel együtt Sid életébe. Talán ha John biztosan tudja mi vár a fiúra, segíthetett volna. De lehet, hogy Sidet ez sem mentette volna meg a végzettől.  
Ő akkor nem értette, mi történik vele, túl mérges volt és hárított minden érzelmet, tiltakozott Sid közeledése és a saját kusza érzései ellen.  
De az biztos, ahogy Sid az övé volt, úgy lett ő is a fiúé. Még ha ezt soha egy másodpercre sem ismerte be. Egyszerűen nem tehette. Ő nem lehetett ilyen érzelgős. Ő egy punk együttes énekese volt. Aki szerint szex unalmas. A szex időpocsékolás. A szex semmit sem ér, igazi érzelmek nélkül. De ha érzelmek is vannak… nos, úgy már egész más… Úgy egész jó…  
Ezt John is megtanulta. Sid tanította meg neki.  
Bár Sid meghalt, de John érzései nem halottak. Nagyon is élnek, élénkek, lüktetnek, fájnak, ahogy az évek telnek és John ráeszmél, hogy újabb 365 nap telt el Sid nélkül. De az emlékek vele vannak, és ha John szeretné, megjelennek. Sőt, néha akarnia sem kell, az őt körülvevő világ akaratlanul is Sidre emlékezteti. Arra a félhomályban úszó szobára, azok között a párnák közt, Sid ölelésének emésztő tüzében.  
Azokra a szavakra, amiket kimondott. Amiket soha senki nem hallott tőle ismét.  
Sid…  
Az emlékezés dacos könnyei égették John szemét. Most már csak ő tudta magáról, hogy nem jégből van.  
Szeretlek Sid…


End file.
